1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio device and audio utilization method, especially to an audio device and audio utilization method capable of haptic compensation.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, in order to enhance user experience, many products adopt haptic design such as the vibration feedback of a game stick, the haptic feedback of a touch panel and the haptic function of a medical or learning device. Among a variety of haptic designs, some haptic design is applicable to audio products; for instance, when playing music, a handheld device may provide a haptic feedback in response to the rhythm of music, so as to allow a user to get into the music and have more fun. People who are interested in the relevant arts can refer to the following documents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,703,550; U.S. Pat. No. 7,979,146 (also published as EPO patent application EP2166432); U.S. Pat. No. 8,441,437 (also published as PCT patent application WO2003032289); US patent application 20120306631; US patent application 20070145857 (also published as PCT patent application WO2007078967); US patent application 20110075835 (also published as EPO patent application EP2484104); and J. M. Lim, J. U. Lee, K. U. Kyung, and J. C. Ryou, “An Audio-Haptic Feedbacks for enhancing User Experience in Mobile Devices”, in 2013 IEEE International Conference on Consumer Electronics (ICCE).
The above-mentioned prior arts having haptic feedback function in the audio field face at least the following problem: when the battery of a handheld device falls short of power, the haptic effect will be degraded as the power goes down, which consequently erodes user experience.